A large variety of different types of devices for electrocuting insects are well known and presently being marketed. These devices may be collectively described as comprising a plurality of electrodes of differing electrical potentials disposed in a spaced array. The presence of an insect between the electrodes results in an electrical arcing across the path defined in part by the insects, and subsequent electrocution thereof.
There are known devices having a relatively large spacing between electrodes which are suitable for control of relatively large insects. The same devices are not very useful for the control of small insects and it is possible for small insects to pass between the electrodes without triggering electric arcing.
A second type of device having relatively closely spaced electrodes which are effective for the control of relatively small insects tends to become clogged by the remains of large insects which can become entangled between the electrodes. Incineration of the relatively large insects produces remains which do not always fall from the electrodes. The insect remains engaging the electrodes inhibit the passage of small insects past the electrodes and more importantly reduce the electrical efficiency of the device due to leakage between oppositely charged electrodes across the insect remains. A variety of devices are also known having electrode arrays which define a plurality of differing spacings between electrodes so as to accommodate for electrocution both relatively large and relatively small insects.
These devices as well as many of the prior art devices described generally hereinabove are relatively complex and expensive to manufacture and maintain since relatively precise tolerances are required in the spacing of the electrodes for optimal performance.